One Summer's Day
by Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords
Summary: Complete! InuKag: One day, Kagome trips and falls into Inuyasha's arms. Naraku is gone and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have left the shard gathering to Kagome and Inuyasha. lot's of fluff, Rated for language and Lemon!
1. Chap 1: Tripping Never Felt so Good

Chapter 1

Kagome and Inuyasha walked slowly threw a forest. It was summer, and thankfully it was just right out, not too hot or humid, and not to cold or windy either. Today was the perfect day to just laze around. However the pair were on a mission.

Naraku had been defeated. When he had died so had all of his incarnations. It had been a hard battle, and had taken some time to recover from. During this time Sango and Miroku had finally admitted their feelings for each other, and decided to settle down. Not to mention that Sango was already 'bearing Miroku's children'. With them settling down the group of chard hunters had been reduced to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. However, Shippo had decided that he wanted to stay with Sango and Miroku, he was just a kid after all, and he had a right to enjoy what was left of his already shattered childhood.

That was how it came to be that Kagome followed Inuyasha threw forest, hoping to come across a jewel shard soon.

"Inuyasha? Can we take a break soon?" Kagome asked, causing Inuyasha to suddenly turn around and face her.

The abruptness of him turning caused Kagome to get slightly confused, and she lost her footing. She started to fall at a dizzying speed toward the ground, but was caught just in the nick of time by Inuyasha.

He lifted her up and started to pull away to yell at her, but she wrapped her arms around him, not allowing him to move back.

"Kagome?" He asked, confused by her actions.

She buried her head into the junction where his neck and shoulder met and whispered, "Just on more minute, please?"

Inuyasha nodded, hesitantly returning her hold. "What's wrong?" he questioned, smelling the start of tears in her eyes.

Kagome couldn't even understand it herself. "I, I just don't know I guess. It's just that all the time we face all these demons, all these things attacking me, and I never really feel safe I guess. Except for now...I feel safe now and warm and I just don't want to move." She answered, trying to put her feelings into words.

Inuyasha stiffened for a second, surprised at her response. It was not often that anyone opened up to him, and when they did he rarely knew what to do. Hell, he barley opened up to anyone, he didn't even know how to. So his response was to blush and mutter a weak "Feh".

After a few more moments Kagome pulled away slowly, not really wanting to leave. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all weird on you." She muttered, realizing what she has just said and done.

He also blushed and just muttered something about not minding and started to continue walking. Kagome followed him with a slight glazed look in her eyes.

--That Night—

A camp fire was light, and Kagome was already in her sleeping bag, but she was sitting up so she could stay awake. She watched the fire, and snuck little glances at Inuyasha who sat across from her.

"Out with it wench, you've been giving me weird looks all night." Inuyasha growled.

This startled Kagome out of her trance like state. "No I haven't!" She said defensively.

"Yes you have, now out with it!" He snapped, getting more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

Kagome fidgeted, and finally replied, "I've just been thinking alright?"

"What have you been thinking about that is making you give me weird looks?" Inuyasha asked, now curious.

"Nothing..." Kagome muttered, looking away so he couldn't see the blush that was spreading quickly across her face.

Inuyasha just shrugged and let it go, he wasn't in the mood for nagging right now. He had enough to think about on his own. Like what happened earlier today. _'What was that about anyway? She was acting really strange, and so was I, I guess. But for her to just hug me like that, it isn't normal, maybe she's sick?' _

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" She asked, watching as he put the back of his hand on her forhead.

"Making sure you don't have a fever." He answered.

"Well, do I?" She asked, once he had settled back across the fire.

"No..." he answered, seeming to retreat back into his mind. He closed his eyes and leaned on the tree behind him.

Kagome just shrugged and lay down in her sleeping bag. It took her a while, but she finally drifted off into sleep, trying to ignore the feeling of being alone.

Inuyasha on the other hand was wide awake. He cracked his right eye open and looked over at Kagome, cocking one ear toward her to hear her breathing. It was slow and even, she was asleep. He crept over to her slowly, and looked down at her in her sleep. The top of her school uniform peaked out from underneath the sleeping bag. Her raven black hair was spread around her on her pillow, like a shimmering black hallow. Her face looked pale and innocent, her red lips standing out against her milky white skin.

Inuyasha focus was now entirely on her lips. He wanted to know what she tasted like. He loved her, and had known for a long time now. He knew that she could never love him back though. He was a low and dirty half-breed. He knew his place. But some part of him still hoped, and still wished for the feel of her lips brushing against his.

Before he knew what he was doing he was leaning over her, his hair creating a shining silvery veil to create their own little world. He watched her for a few moments, memorizing her every feature. He couldn't help but get caught up in her beauty, she was the most stunning thing in the world.

At one time he had thought that was Kikyou, and he remembered those days clearly. He had never let her out of his sight for fear that one day she would be gone. Now he knew that Kikyou was comparable to an old hag. Her beauty was nothing in comparison to Kagome, and any who said they looked they same were so sadly mistaken.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as Kagome slowly opened her eyes, staring straight up into his.

"Inuyasha, what are you...?" She started to ask, but was cut off be Inuyasha placing a finger on her lips.

"Kagome, if I kissed you, right now, what would you do?" He whispered.

Now it was Kagome's turn to be breathless as she looked up into his eyes. She took a moment to just stare at him. His long silver hair was surrounding her, and she felt as if they were the only two in the world. His dog ears were slightly twitching in nervousness. His golden eyes just watched her, and she could see the hurt and hope that lay there. She knew what his past was like, and understood that he would expect rejection.

"If you kissed me right now," she whispered, "I would kiss you back."

That was all Inuyasha needed, he leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips, only lightly brushing them together. Kagome instantly knew that he was afraid she would back out, tell him to get away from her. So she kissed him harder, pressing her lips to his and licking his bottom lip begging for entrance.

Inuyasha was surprised by it, but now he was drowning in her taste, the way she smelled, all of her. He opened his mouth and felt her tongue slip in.

After a few minutes they had to come up for air. They just sat there, staring into each others eyes. After a few moments Kagome's eyes started to drift shut, and eventually she was only occasionally opening her eyes. Inuyasha gave a small laugh and started to get up.

"Go to sleep, goodnight Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome grabbed onto his arm, "Please, just hold me?" she pleaded, blushing a little as she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and slipped into her sleeping bag next to her, sliding his arms around her tiny waist. She sighed in contentment and they both drifted into the best sleep they had had in a very long time.

--End of Chapter 1—

well? What did you think? I don't think this is going to have a plot, it'll probably just be a lot of fluff, and maybe a lemon eventually...not sure, never written anything really sexual in my fics before (this is my second pen name...) so I'm not sure.

Just letting you know, I will probably only be able to get out one more update before I leave, I'm going away for two weeks in a couple of days (off to cape cod w/ my family, then Fort Lauderdale with my boyfriends family, YES!)

Well, it's now 5 a.m. and I better get to bed...thanks!

Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords


	2. Chap 2: Sen

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha. I do own Sen though, she's my original character.

Chapter 2

Kagome woke to the feeling of nails lightly tracing up and down her arm, causing her to shiver. She made a small noise and looked behind her at Inuyasha, showing him that she was awake.

"That tickles you know." She muttered sleepily, still drowsy.

Inuyasha stopped, and wrapped his arm around her waist instead. "Is that better?" He whispered into her ear, sending a whole new type of shiver down her spine.

Kagome just nodded, loving the feel of his arm around her, and just trying to memorize this moment forever. She knew that they would have to get up soon enough, but until that happened she would just take pleasure in every second.

Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms, sliding her own small and delicate arms around him. She looked up into his eyes, and got the feeling that she was drowning in two golden pools. At some point during the night or early this morning he had knotted his hair at the base of his neck, to keep it from bothering either of them. His silvery dog ears where lazily turning toward noises that she had no chance of ever hearing.

Inuyasha propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over her, smiling down at her, one pointed fang peaking out from under his lips. Then the smile disappeared and he seemed to come to himself. His face took on his usual scowl and he growled out, "Time to get up wench, I let you sleep in later then usual." And with that he stood up and started packing up the campsite.

Kagome wasn't surprised he had reacted like that. After so much rejection throughout his life it was not shocking that he would expect it from her as well. Though it did slightly hurt that he didn't trust her, it wasn't something that truly bothered her.

Inuyasha was over by the fire, putting out the few embers that still burned. He was sneaking short peaks over at Kagome, trying to gauge her reaction. She was just laying there, her long hair spread around her head and shoulders. Her stormy blue eyes stared up at the bright blue sky, almost empty of all clouds.

'_I knew it,' _he thought, _she's regretting it already. She's going to never want to speak to me again, how could I do that? I was so stupid, I took advantage of the situation. I'm a bastard, I'm not worthy to even be her friend. But Kami, I was in heaven last night, it was the best sleep I've had for years, and I won't ever forget it.'_

As Inuyasha continued to get lost in his thoughts, Kagome slowly crawled out of her sleeping bag, making sure that all of her cloths were covering her appropriately before she started over towards him. She kneeled down behind him, and encircled him with her arms than resting her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, please, I don't regret what happened. I'm happy. I will never leave you." She murmured into his back, giving him a slight squeeze to emphasize her point.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Not only was she holding him, but she wasn't going to run either. Inuyasha looked straight ahead of him, raising his hands to hold hers. The day had taken on a brighter, sunnier appearance.

--On the Road Later that Day—

Kagome and Inuyasha were once more traveling. Kagome's extremely large yellow backpack was slung over one of Inuyasha's shoulders, while Kagome walked next to him, randomly gathering herbs as they went along.

"Oi, wench, why are you picking plants?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know my name, do you have to call me wench?" was her response.

Before Inuyasha could answer Kagome tensed and pointed off to their right. "There's a jewel shard in that direction. We have to hurry though, it's about to go out of my range!"

Inuyasha quickly scooped up Kagome and carried her bridal style, seeing as he had her backpack on his back. He jumped nimbly from tree to tree, going in the direction that Kagome pointed.

It hit full in the face, then seemed to wash over him and soak into his skin. The stench of death and blood almost overtook him, but he soon recovered. He soon located the source of the putrid smell, a small village, well what had once been a village. Now there were buildings torn down everywhere, bodies littered the ground, and animals roamed free from their pens.

All of this was caused by the giant _thing _before them. It was almost 8 feet tall, with a leathery brown hide that seemed to be almost a form of armor itself. It had the nose of a big, but the rest of him was almost human, though he was abnormally fat.

Inuyasha took one look around him and his anger flared. How dare this creature expose _HIS _Kagome too all these horrible sights. He could feel her shuddering in his arms, and could smell the beginning's of tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha gently placed her down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kagome I need to know where the jewel shard is." He asked as kindly as he could.

"It's in his belly button." Kagome answered after carefully examining the demon.

That was when the stupid creature noticed their presence. "Who are you?" It boomed.

"I am what's going to kill your disgusting ass!" Inuyasha yelled, charging at it. He quickly swiped his claws, and realized that its hide really was as strong as armor.

But even armor couldn't stop one of Kagome's purifying arrows. She shot an arrow at its forehead, and the demon broke into hundreds of tiny, gory pieces. Kagome sprinted towards it; she had to get the shard out before its power brought back together the demon parts.

She searched its remains, finally locating the shard. She delicately walked over to it, and picked it out with as little contact as possible. As soon as the shard was removed the demons fleshed turned to ash, leaving behind only the bones. That only happened with demons that had been almost dead when they came across the jewel shard, and Kagome found a lot more pleasant then having left over demon all over the place.

What was left of the villagers came out from hiding, and the village leader came up to both Inuyasha and Kagome, and wept while hugging them both.

It was awkward for the two to be hugged by this weeping man, because he was a larger man, maybe around 6 feet tall, and had short brown hair, and muddy brown eyes. There was nothing remarkable about him, but you could tell that he was not the type to from gratitude often.

"If it is within our abilities to provide it, you may ask anything of us. We are in your debt." He offered.

"We don't want to impose, we know that you have a lot of rebuilding and mourning to do. All we wish is a place to sleep tonight and a meal." Kagome answered for them both, knowing that Inuyasha would probably say something rude, which would get them kicked out, and they would lose a perfectly good opportunity to sleep inside for once.

Inuyasha just feh'd and walked off to help dig graves and start rebuilding. Kagome decided to go help tend the wounded, and was glade that she had picked all those healing herbs today. She had realized that since it was just her and Inuyasha, should Inuyasha get hurt there was no Kirara to carry them back to Kaede quickly. Hell, she wouldn't even be able to move him at all, let alone get him all the way back to Kaede's village. So she had picked herbs so that should something happen she would have some supplies on hand as well as her first aid kite.

Kagome helped tend to those who had been hurt, or who were in shock due to family members who had passed. One little girl specifically sparked her interest. She was only about two, maybe a little older. She had short black hair, and was missing the front right top tooth. Her eyes were a shocking green, the most pure color she had ever seen in a human. She was so innocent, so sweet, and poor Sen had lost all of her family, she was orphaned at the tender age of 2.

Sen had been taken into the hut that Kagome was using as a type of infirmary because she had a few cuts and scraps on her face, arms, and legs. As Kagome patched her up, the older woman who had brought her told Kagome the horrible news of Sen's family. The old woman turned out to be the village leader's mother and asked Kagome if she would be kind enough to watch Sen for the remainder of her stay in the village.

Kagome agreed and set Sen down in a corner and gave her a doll she had found on the ground in the hut.

--That Evening—

An exhausted Kagome carried an even more tired Sen to the room that she and Inuyasha were sharing. Kagome had just finished a bath, and changed into some fresh clothing before going to the room. She had also bathed Sen and asked some villagers with a child her size if they had any spare clothing for her. Thankfully they did, and both Kagome and the innocent child were clean and ready for bed.

Kagome slide open the door to her room and saw Inuyasha sitting the far left corner, his eyes closed in what Kagome assumed to be slumber. She quietly crept over to her bag and got out her sleeping bag, spreading it on the floor and sliding in. She placed Sen in front of her and held the child close to her.

"Kagome, why's that kid in here?" Inuyasha asked, scaring Kagome enough that she let out a little squeak.

"Shhh, Inuyasha, you'll wake her up! Her name is Sen, she was orphaned by the demon we killed, and I'm watching her until we leave." She whispered, carefully extracting herself from the sleeping bag and little girl and going over to sit next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the little girl with sympathy. He knew what it was like to be left parentless at a young age, and it would be hard for her. Even without having to deal with the torment of being a half-breed, she would still be mostly fending for herself once she's old enough. It would be very hard to find a family that would take in a child for longer than necessary after hard time's like these.

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Inuyasha, do you think maybe...we could...possibly..." Kagome started, then wasn't sure how to end.

"Possibly what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked over at the fragile human being sleeping in her sleeping bag and asked. "Could we take her with us?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want to Kagome, we would have a lot of work to do, and it's not like having Shippo around, she won't know when to run and hide." Inuyasha warned.

"I know, but I feel like if I leave her here she will never truly be happy, I can't do that to her. I'll take responsibility for her protection, no one will harm her." Kagome vowed.

"Then we can both protect her, I'll help you, and we can watch over her." Inuyasha answered, also feeling a deep connection to this little girl. It wasn't only that she was in a similar situation that he had been in, it was also partly the love and affection he heard in Kagome's voice when she declared her vow of protection.

'_I'll protect you little one, even if it means sacrificing myself. I promise...' _Inuyasha thought as he drifted off to sleep with Kagome once again in his arms.

--End of Chapter 2—

Well that's it, I hope you like it! Sen was actually a whim of mine as I was writing out the village scene. I hadn't planned on having them have to protect a child just yet, but now that I've done it I like it. I hope you did too, please review? Speaking of reviews, I LOVE YOU GUYS

Review Responses:

Fieryredfairy- thanks! I would LOVE to check out one of your fics, but I don't know anything about them, so the annoying new search thing won't let me look up your pen name! I did try for like half an hour doing different combo's of stuff, but it still didn't work and I lost patience. If you could put the link to your account in your review I would be sooo grateful, thanks!

Rinstwin- lol, cool name! I hope you liked this update, and it's longer than last time, and thanks!

Nuvy- lol, I don't know if I'll have a plot yet, the closest I've gotten to a plot was adding Sen, and I hope you liked her, I thought she was just adorable...but I fashioned her a little bit after my cousin, though she has brown hair, not black, but that's ok! Thanks!

AnimesFireBaby- thanks! I'm glade you like the fic, and by FL do you mean Florida or Fort Lauderdale? Thanks!

Shoppingurl- thanks, not so much fluff in this, but I promise next chapter there will be more.

Keiko89- thanks! I always love being told that I did a great job, lol, it doesn't happen that often...

Random Villager In Inuyasha #9- cool name! and I am definitely going to continue this fic, I'm just not sure if there will be plottyness or not...

One for the trees- thanks, I'm trying to not make Inuyasha too OOC, but it's hard to keep him moody and snappy when the fic is all about fluff and them being in loverness.

Kip430- thanks! I wasn't really sure how people would respond to this, it's the first time I've actually tried writing anything romantic, because well...I just got my first boyfriend almost 7 months ago, and so I didn't know a lot about romance. So I'm trying my hand at it. It's really great to know you find it interesting.

Waterandsky04- THANKS! Lol, and I hope this was soon enough! Glade you liked it!

C.A.E.O.1 and only- I'm actually not too sure about the lemon, I would like to try, but I've never actually written anything farther than kissing. There well be at least some limes, but I still have to think about the lemons. Thanks!

Anna-7- thanks! I'm glade you like it!

Lyn- lol, here's more for you! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it, thanks!

Janelle- HI 'NELLY! Lol, I tried to make this chapter a little less romantic, though not for u, but because I wanted to...hehe. and I hope I got it flowing better, I tried not to use such choppy sentences. Thanks babe, lover u!

Kimi- thanks! I love knowing that I did awesome. I hope you liked this one too!

14 reviews on my first chapter of a fic is a record, I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**_IMPORTANT:_** I am going out of town tomorrow (Tuesday August 9, 2005) and won't be back for a little under two weeks. I am sooo sorry, but I am going to continue this fic. Please review, I will be able to check my mail every once and a while, and it would make my trip to read your reviews, the first have is a family trip...and I don't really get along with my family very well, and I'm going to see my grandmother and great aunt, both have terminal cancer. I'll need a pick me up. thank you so much for reading it.

-Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords


	3. Chap 3: Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sen. Mwhahaha

Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since the two had arrived at the small village. The sun was just rising above the trees, casting a soft light upon the rebuilt town. On the edge of the woods surrounding the peoples homes Inuyasha stood with his silver locks stirring slightly in the wind. On his shoulder sat Sen, her eyes following the same path as his. They both looked toward the rising sun, and the direction they would be going as soon as Kagome decided to grace them with her presence...

"Oi, wench, how long does it take to get your crap together?" Inuyasha yelled, a low growl emanating from his throat.

"Inuyasha if you didn't have Sen on your shoulders I swear I would sit you. You cannot talk like that in front of her; she's going to pick up your bad habits. I'll be out in five minutes." She yelled in reply.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Sen was his safety against the horrible sits that Kagome had insisted on giving him lately. _'What's with her anyway? She's been more moody than usual!'_ Inuyasha thought, glancing back in the direction of the hut that had been lent to them. That's when it hit him. _'Oh god, she's going into heat soon! SHIT!'_ Inuyasha was now almost completely rigid as he realized that soon he would have to put up with her smelling like THAT.

Usually he noticed at least a week ahead of time and found some excuse to get away from her, seeing as it was hard to control his body around her when she was in heat. He had been so distracted with Sen and helping the villagers (though he would never admit to the second) that he hadn't even noticed until now. And it was too late, she had just started, which is what caused the delay.

Kagome came out of the hut just then and he could now smell her clearly. She smelled of Sakura blossoms, fresh dew, and roses. But underneath those smells he could smell the sent of a bitch in heat. This was not good, he knew that he would start reacting by instinct, treating her like his mate-to-be, which he wished she was, but they were not even close to that. They had only kissed once remember.

Inuyasha sighed and put down Sen, trying to keep his mind focused on the moment. Of course, that was the moment that he noticed she wasn't her usual school uniform, but Kagome was wearing tight jeans, with a white tank top that had black letters across the front saying "A wise man once Said" and on the back it read "I don't know, go ask a girl". Inuyasha couldn't help but stare, the tank top was a lot lower and revealed more than that uniform ever had, and the jeans seemed to hug her every curve. He long black hair was falling around her shoulder in little wisps of what looked like silk. Inuyasha got the sudden erg to run his fingers threw her hair.

Next thing he knew he was standing next to Kagome, and was handing Sen to another woman for the time being. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her away, unable to resist her smell any longer.

--End of chapter 3—

Ok, I kno it's short, I'm sorry, but I wanted to get out one last update before I left.

Review Responses:

Janelle- thanks, I'm working on it, cuz I rock like that. Weeee

Kawaii Bell- thanks I hope this is ok

Shero- thanks, I'm sorry about the length

InuLover4everever- next chapter I promise to have a love scene just for you ok? And don't worry bout the cookie, I am a pig as is.

Brandee- thanks, sorry it's short!

Sonic Freak- thanks, I like knowin people think it's sweet. Sorry bout the length...

Kurimusonchishio- my grandpa died of lung cancer a few years ago, my grandmother who has it now is his wife, it's really depressing. Thanks for ur support, and I'm sooo happy u like my fic!

AnimesFirebaby- I'm glade someone mentions Sen! I was starting to think everyone hated her :sniff sniff: thanks!

ShioIsDead- thanks all around, next update won't be for two weeks tho

Ashley- wow, ur going there too? Cool! Have fun, and thanks for the review

**_IMPROTANT: I can not update for another two weeks! Thank you_**

-Rosepetals turn to doubleedged swords


	4. Chap 4: Leaning On Tree's

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Sen, thank you

Chapter 4:

Before Kagome knew what was going on Inuyasha had stopped and set her down. For an instant she thought she saw his eyes flash red, but dismissed it as her imagination.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Don't, don't come close to me..." he croaked out, taking a step back.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking another step toward him.

Inuyasha was gone, and next thing she knew he was right in front of her, looking her straight in the eyes. He looked lost, as if he had no idea what to do, what to say, or what was going on. "Kagome, please, don't come near me, I don't know what I'll do."

Kagome looked at him, confused. She didn't understand why he was trying to get away from her. Her blue eyes started to fill with tears, she had feared this. He was regretting kissing her, and took her here to ditch her. He was leaving her. She turned away from him and crossed her arms infront of her. She refused to allow him to see her cry.

Inuyasha knew she was crying, and couldn't understand why. He was doing this for her own good, he didn't know what would happen if he lost control. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and felt her tense.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, leaning his head on her shoulder so he could whisper in her ear.

Kagome shivered slightly, her body reacting against her will. "If your going to leave me, this isn't going to help. Please, if you want to go just do it alright? Stop torturing me." She whispered, her voice choked by the sob that wanted to escape.

Inuyasha was more than shocked. He thought she knew that he would never leave her, if anything he was the one who had to worry about being left. "No, that isn't what this is about, never. Why do you think I would ever leave you?" He whispered, nuzzling her neck. "I won't leave unless you want me to, ever."

Kagome instantly realizing that she had made a big mistake. She sighed and calmed down. "I'm sorry, but when you told me to get away, i just assumed..." She let it hang, not wanting to finish.

"Is ok..." he whispered, pulling her closer. He felt like he was drowning, she smelled so good. He couldn't let her go, even if he wanted to, and right now, he didn't want to.

"In-Inuyasha? What are you doing? Why did you want me to get away from you?" Kagome asked.

He just held her closer, hiding his head as much as he could into her shoulder. He started to run his hand up and down her arm, trying to calm himself. He had to get away from her, but this felt so right, so comfortable. His arm slid around her waist, stroking her stomach with his thumb. She let out a small gasp and her sent spiked just a little bit. Inuyasha let a small smile cross his lips, glade that he had this affect on her. He started to kiss her neck lightly, letting his tongue flick across her skin every once and a while. Kagome let out a small noise, sinking back against Inuyasha.

Kagome then realized exactly what was going on. She turned in his arms and looked him straight in the eyes. "Inuyasha, wha-?" she started to ask.

Inuyasha placed one clawed finger of her mouth. "Shh, Kagome, I have precious little control right now, but if you tell me to stop, I will. Do you understand?"

Kagome just nodded as she leaned her forhead against his. She looked him in the eyes, trying to understand where this was coming from. She closed her eyes, and felt him lean in to kiss her. When their lips met everything else was pushed out of both of their minds. Inuyasha pulled her closer, holding her as tight as he could. He stopped kissing her lips and trailed kisses down her neck, causing her to let out a small moan. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, walking back until she was leaning against a tree. He pressed against her, kissing her hard, slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. He was swimming in the sent of her, the taste of her, and the feel of her pressed against him.

Kagome slide her arms around him, holding him close to her. She tentatively started to explore his mouth with her tongue, unsure of what exactly to do. He guided her, then slowly started slide his hand under her shirt. Kagome pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes, suprised at just how bold he was being. She shook her head a little, and whispered a small "no". Inuyasha just nodded and returned to kissing her. After a few minutes of intense kissing they both came up for air, and Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

"Inuyasha, what started all this?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing he would have to explain all this to her. He leaned his cheek on the top of her head and started, "I usually leave before this happens, because the rest of the time I have control over this, but right now it's a lot harder. I should probably leave for a couple days, or you should go home, I don't know, but I do know that I will have almost no control."

"What do you mean "right now"? Why now?" Kagome asked, still confused.

"Because...well because your in heat. The only one who can affect me like this while they're in heat is my...future mate...and I always leave before it happens, because I can always sense it. But I was so distracted with the village and Sen I didn't even notice. If you want me to, I will leave." He finished, holding her just a bite tighter.

Kagome was blushing as she thought all this through. _'Only his future mate? No wonder he always leaves...I just thought it was because I got really bitchy...'_ She thought. "I don't want you to go." She mummbled.

Inuyasha let a little smile escape, glad that she didn't want him to leave, and wasn't mad that he had completely lost his control.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Let's go get Sen, then lets start hunting for the jewel shards ok?" She suggested, wanting to get back on the road.

"Alright, let's go." Inuyasha answered, picking her up and heading back toward the village.

--End of Chapter 4--

Ok, so I'm at my aunts for the night, and she has a computer, yey! I got really good news about my Nini, the cancer has stopped spreading, and she's starting to get better! And my Nana (she was admittied to the hospital for malnutrition, dehydration, and depression) is out of the hospital, and I watched her eat massive amounts of chinese food today. Live is finally getting better. I'm going to go on vacation with my boyfriend, and summer is actually going to be a lot more fun.

Well, I want to apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes, I don't have spell check on this computer, and I can't spell worth anything, sorry!

Review Responces:

Kurimusonchishio- (I really hope I spelled that right...) Thanks, i'm trying to give it a little personal flare .

MCRrocker- sorry for the cliffy, but here's the update two weeks early! This is the last computer access I'll have...but I just couldn't leave you at a cliffy, so here's the update . thanks!

AnimesFireBaby- thanks, I hope you liked this, and i hope the dirty stuff was good...twas my first attempt...ever...i swear i turned bright red writing it, my boyfriend was talking to me on the phone and was just sitting there...laughing at me...meani...

InuLover4EverEver- thanks! i hope you liked it!

inukagforever21- thanks, but sadly i won't be able to update for a while, i hope this is enough to keep ya happy for a coupla weeks.

Lyn- lol, here's more!

inuken42- grapes? ok...lol...thanks, i'm glade someone liked Sen, i've barley had anyone say anything about her!

Reignashii- here's more! i hope you liked it!

Orlando-Inu-Lover- haha, loved your review, gave me a giggle! you should see me on caffiene, it is quite a sight, lol, i jump around...do cartwheels...and should i write a chapter it tends to be very very...perky...lol, thanks!

StArFiRe2005- here it is! the next one won't be out for a while tho, sorry!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- huh?

Moondust Firflash- lol, actually Sen is going to be human i think, not completely sure about that yet, i'll decide by next chapter. and yes, inuyasha has very dirty thought, mwhahaha, i'm not dirty a dirty minded person...nooooo

Kawaii Bell- sorry about the length! here's more, and i promise to update once i get home!

Lov ya 4 eva- here's my update! i hope you like it!

Silverbloodrain- thanks . i hope this one was awesome too!


	5. Chap 5: Family Unit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Sen

Chapter 5

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back at the village and quickly picked up Sen, then headed off towards the woods. Inuyasha was working very hard at controlling himself, and Kagome was off in her own little world. Sen was the only one who was paying attention to their surroundings.

(A/N ok, someone brought up the question of whether Sen is a demon/hanyou/human. I've finally decided that she is going to be a hanyou, and a half cat demon. I know that it contradicts some things I said about her before, but here is her discription. She's very small, seeming to be about two, and has sheer black hair, and the purest green eyes. She also has two really small cat ears on her head, and they are just about unnoticable at this point in time because she's so small. thanx!)

Sen watched the woods around her. She was more aware of her surroundings then her adoptive 'parents' thought. Being a half demon, she grew up faster while her body grew slower. In truth she was about 10, but prefered her parent's to think otherwise. She wanted to get to know them better, she had never met anyone like the woman who was taking her in. Everyone she knew would just barley tollerate her for her biological parents sake. They loved them, but not her. She was just an evil thing, that had been a burden on the village. So when this woman, obviously knowing what she was and ignoring it, had taken her in she was more than surprised. So she pretended to be younger than she was.

Now she was watching her parents go off into their own worlds, oblivious to the fact that a wold demon was coming towards them. She was about to give away her true intelligance when Kagome finally noticed him speeding towards them.

"Inuyasha, I feel two jewel shards coming towards us extremely quickly. I think Koga's coming." Kagome warned. "Please do not try and hurt him, he's a friend remember?"

"Feh..." Was the only reply she got.

In a swirl of wind Koga arrived, looking just as he always had. His long brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail, and his fur outfit was looking only slightly messed up. He adjusted his head band, and some other articles of clothing, then ran up to Kagome and took her hands in his.

Kagome was oddly reminded of Miroku, especially the way he was looing at her..."Koga, what are you doing here?" She asked, hoping to get this over with.

"I've come to take you away with me, I have finally gotten everything in order, and with Naraku dead you don't have to stay with mutt-face any longer!" Koga declared.

Sen and Inuyasha both tensed. A slurr against Inuyasha's heritage was just like slurring hers. Inuyasha started to growl, and Sen started to hiss.

Koga turned to look at Sen. "What are you? Another half demon mutt? My woman won't stay with these things any longer." with that he started pick Kagome up.

Before he could even get her off the ground Kagome had slapped him. The world stood still, nothing made a sound. "How dare you?" Kagome growled. "I only let you say things like that about Inuyasha only because you see him as a rival, I thought it was just banter. But insulting Sen? That is not forgivable. Get away from me."

Koga just stood there, but ran as fast as the wind when Kagome started to yell again. Inuyasha just stood and stared at her. _'God, she looks hot when she's mad...' _he thought. _'No, control my emotions, I can not make out with her in front of the child...can not make out with her in front of the child...shit...' _

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and Sen with a very angry look on her face. Just for a moment Sen thought that she would take her anger out on the two hanyou's. But all she did was go over to Inuyasha and lean against him, and took Sen off his shoulders to hold her. Sen was more surprised than anyone, even her parents hadn't held her like this. They always seemed a little distant, always trying to seem about it all.

Kagome was slowly calming down. She had never been so angry with Koga, actually with anyone, before. She was furious. Her face had become a bright red color, almost cherry. A scowl was settled across her lips, though it was slowly turning into a pout. She didn't regret getting angry at him, but she did regret the way she told him to get lost. He had been her friend for a while, even if he had claimed that she was his 'woman'. Kagome sighed and just leaned farther into his arms, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist. He placed one hand on her waist, and the other rested on Sen. Something deep inside Kagome seemed to stir, and everything right now just felt right.

Sen felt something too. She felt more loved then she had ever felt in her life. In a split second, she made a decition. "Ka-Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome gave a start and looked down at the child in her arms. "What the?" She asked.

"Can I call you Mom?" Sen asked, then turned her little head to Inuyasha, "And, can I call you Daddy?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then down at the little girl. Without so much as a word they both nodded toward the little girl.

--End Chaper 5--

Yea...I'm gonna have the computer for tonight and tomorrow (kinda, my bitch of a sister thinks she owns the world...fuck her)

Review Responces:

inukagforever21- lol, thanks, ur soo dirty, how dare you think dirty thoughts...well...maybe u should...lol. anyway, i'll be able to get another update out before i leave i hope, and i hope you have fun with your girlfriend!

Kurimusonchishio- thanks! i hope you liked this one, i tried to go for more of a family bonding theme, and Koga has ALWAYS pissed me off, so i thought 'lets get him outta the way fast' next will KIKYOU! mwhahahahah::innocent look:

Lov ya 4 ya- thanks! here's ur update, and i should be able to get another one out before i can't anymore...

Sueslalues- thanks! i hope you liked this one too!

yasha0926- Here it is! and hopefully i'll be able to update again, if my stupid sister will stop being an ass...

inuken42- lol, watermelon? yummy! and thanks! i love it when people love my writing, go me!

Reignashii- next chapter is here!

Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0- thanks! glade you thought it twas cute, it was my first attempt at anything sexual...ever...

Orlando-Inu-Lover- hahaha, i always thought of friend as being fri end, like a fries end...hehe, and cookies are yummy!

Inosan- wow, i have a plot? dude...and don't worry, there is always visting the grandmother in the fuuuutuuuure

LynGreenTea- here's more! i hope you liked iiiittt!

MellyRox- yea i'm glade she's doing better too, and thanks! here's ur update, and i love knowing that someone loves me enought to put me on their fave story list!

mistyglen- thanks! i hope this is good too...

Declan- you haven't review yet, but i kno you will, so i wanna say thanks! and i hope you like it, and i can't wait till fort lauderdale! i love you that much!

-Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords


	6. Chap 6: Ash's to Ash's Dust to Dust

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Sen

Chapter 6:

The next day Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sen headed back toward Kaede's village. Miroku and Sango had settled there, and Kagome wanted to see her other adopted child. It took them about a day to get there, and the reached the village around twilight. Inuyasha headed toward his forest, saying that he was going to sleep there because he couldn't stand the smell of this place, while Kagome headed towards Sango and Miroku's new home with Sen.

Kagome knocked on the door and once opened was attacked by several people at once, mainly Shippo though.

"Kagome! How are you? Who's that? Do you have chocolate?" Shippo asked.

Kagome giggled and replied, "I'm fine, this is Sen, and no I don't have chocolate, I'm going to the future soon though so I can restock on supplies."

Sango nodded and pulled Kagome inside the house. "Sen huh? How did she come to be traveling with you?"

Kagome explained about the village, and once she had finished about Koga too. That's when she realized something, Inuyasha had headed off to his forest, a place where her rival for his heart was often lurking. Kagome looked out the window and stared at the forest, praying that he would come back to her, and not leave her forever to be damned in hell with Kikyou.

--With Inuyasha--

He could smell her the second the reached the village, her scent of death, grave soil, and decay. She hadn't always smelled like that. She used to smell like peppermint, and grass after a spring rain storm. He had loved her, but not as he loved Kagome, and he knew that he had to move on once and for all.

She was by their tree, looking off into the slowly darkening sky. The receding sun left a gentle light on her face, making her almost look alive. Her hair was tide back as usual, and her face was the white of death.

She turned as he entered the clearing around the tree, looking him in the eyes. "Inuyasha..." she whispered, her voice holding a note of desperate loss in it.

Inuyasha fidgited nervously. He knew what he had to do, but doing it was harder than he expected. "Kikyou..." He started, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Inuyasha, I can see it in your eyes, feel it in how you look at me. You are no longer mine, and I do not wish to know who has stolen you from me. I'm leaving Inuyasha, without you left to keep me here, I no longer wish to walk the vile earth." with that she turned her face from him, looking up at the night sky.

"I'm sorry." Was all Inuyasha could think to say.

Kikyou gave him a sad little smile and shook her head. "Don't be, I should have known it would happen. I lost you the day I betrayed you, the day that I believed in a horrible lie that if I had trully known you I would have seen threw. I am the one who is sorry Inuyasha. I have only one request."

Inuyasha nodded for her to continue, "Anything." He whispered.

"Be happy, and know that I'll be waiting for you, on the day you leave this earth and join me in the next world." Kikyou smiled a true smile then, and Inuyasha gasped at how much she looked like her reincarnation. This was the part of her that had grown to become the woman he now loved, and he knew that when he moved on, she would be waiting for him, the perfect blend of his two loves.

"I will be Kikyou, I will be." He answered, and watched as she slowly turned to dust and swirled away on the wind, her ashes returning to their rightful place, scattered all over the world that she worked so hard to keep beautiful. Once she was gone the souls she had trapped within her sped off into the sky, following Kikyou into the afterlife once again.

Inuyasha turned away, sheding only one tear for the woman he had once loved, and returning to Kagome, the only one who could truly make him happy.

--Later at Miroku and Sango's House--

Inuyasha walked in without knocking and looked around. Kagome was sitting next to a fire with Shippo and Sen in her lap. The two were looking each other nervously, not yet used to having a sibling. Sango and Miroku sat across the fire, and the three of them were talking about something. Sango's belly was already starting to get larger, and he took a deep breath, trying to smell what the gender would be. With a little grin he realized that it would be a girl.

"Hello Inuyasha, have a nice walk?" Miroku asked, a small smile on his face.

Kagome tensed, and avoided looking him in the eyes. She decided to look down at the children and a small smile crossed her face.

"Kagome, would you like to go for a walk?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Miroku.

"Alright..." she answered, brushing off her skirt once she had gotten up.

The moved children looked a little lost, and Shippo looked at Kagome and asked, "Can I come too Kagome?"

Sen gave him a look of disbelief at his stupidity and whispered in his ear, "Can't you tell they need to talk and be alone?"

Shippo just huffed and looked away, then went off to sulk in Sango lap. Sen just rolled her eyes a little and tottled off into a corner to take a nap. She might be a demon, but she was still a child.

Kagome walked out with Inuyasha and they headed off toward the forest. An awkward silence settled around the two, and finally Kagome couldn't stand it anymore.

"Did you see her?" Kagome asked softly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Yes..." Inuyasha answered just as softly.

Kagome stopped and looked off into the distance, her eyes unfocused and her face blank. "Do I want to know what happened?" She wondered bitterly.

"She knew the moment she looked a me that I was no longer her's Kagome. She's gone, she's moved on and is finally at rest. She accepted that I no longer love her, and that my love has moved onto another." He answered, watching her face closely for a reaction.

Different things flitted across her face. Disbelief, shock, joy, confusion, and sadness. "Is she really gone?" She asked.

"Yes, for good this time." Inuyasha answered, wondering why she was sad.

Kagome looked up at the sky, and he was reminded of Kikyou in that instance, and he knew that the part of Kagome's soul that Kikyou had stolen was now returned. "I'll admit, I never loved the girl, she always made me feel stupid, and young, and she just plain old angered me. But I will miss her. I don't understand why, but I'll miss her..."

Inuyasha nodded, understanding what she ment. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her head. "She's at rest now, it's better for everone this way."

Kagome nodded leaned her head against his shoulder. They both just stood there and watched the cresent moon rise, and the stars twinkle into life.

_'Please, be at rest Kikyou...' _They both thought.

--End of Chapter 6--

well, that's the end of this chapter. I know that Kikyou haters might not like how i did this, and personally if this was an AU i would have done it differently, but in the actual show she is very mature, and i respect what she was before she died. i hope you liked it

IMPORTANT! this is my last night with access to a computer for the next week or so. I will update when i get back i promise!

Review Responces:

att3n10n D3f1c1t M3GG0- hahaha, yes, the whole 'can not make out with her in front of the child' was my attempt at adding humor...lol...go me right? and i reviewed ur story! i promise i'll read all of it when i get back, but what i did read was really good!

Sueslalues- thanks! i originally was going to have her human, but i thought having a cat demon as a child while inuyasha was half dog demon would be cute, and a nice thing to use as a clash later on in the story.

dieforinuyasha- lol, i have ALWAYS wanted Kagome to jsut tell him off! she doesn't like him, and he is always insulting Inuyasha for his parentage, so he diserves it!

Lyn Green Tea- lol, Rosepetals say: here's more!

Kurimusonchishio- thanks, i hope you liked this chapter. i decided to give Kikyou an honorable way out. and yes, Kagome does know she's a hanyou, the ears might not be noticable, but Kagome can sense these things i guess...i didn't really explain it, but she does know!

Lov ya 4 eva- omg, i'm sooo sorry, i'm not stoping it! i just meant that i'm going away for a week and i wanted to get out another chapter before i lost all contact to the outside world. SORRY! i hope you liked this chapter, and i promise i will update as soon as i get home!

Heaven wouldn't take me and Hell was afraid I would take over- love ur name! and i have always thought Koga needed to be slapped...and i promise next chapter will be mostly fluff and maybe some dirtier stuff :innocent face: .

Inuken42- no problem, i'm having guilt problems because i'm going away for a week...hehe . and I LOVE CHOCOLATE! don't worry, i'm not allergic (deff easier to spell...i can't spell anything...) my brother is tho...hahaha sucks to be him! hehe, i'm nice i swear...

Katie- here's an update, and thanks! i'll update as soon as i get home

Reignashii- thanks! i'm glade you liked it, and like Sen. i hope you liked this on too!

Orlando-Inu-Lover- hahahaha, i don't think my boyfriend would like it if u kissed me...lol. wow, six is spelled the same, thats random, most things aren't just cuz the world HAS to be complicated like that...i love chocolate chip cookies, and peanut butter w/ chocolate chips... haha, i love Orlando Bloom too, and when he gets old we can always just watch his movies and sigh over how hot he used to be .

MakeLoveNotWar- awesome name, and so true! thanks! and kinky? i was blushing like mad just writing the make out scene (ask my boyfriend, he was laughin his ass off at me over the phone...jerk...), just a regular lemon will be interesting for me...sorry! but i am deff leaning toward putting a lemon in here

AnimesFireBaby- hahaha, and i thought it was cute too. i was awwing while writing it...lol, she's a very complex little girl, adorable, but u'll find out more about her past and why she's a little cold to everyone but Kag and Inu. thanks!

Inosan- yup, i mean Kag's mom, and i don't intend to put a very big plot in this, just mainly tieing loose ends for the gang and the romance that blooms amoung them. I hope you liked this chapter! thanks for reading!

Well that's all, and i love you all for all of your wonderful reviews, thank you so much! Well i'll see you in a week, bye!

-Rosepetals

(i'm gonna sign that from now on...my name is a little long...and u can call me that if u wanna refer to me...cuz my middle name is Rose ...that was pointless i think...)


	7. Chap 7: Love

Kagome and Inuyasha headed back toward the village, holding hands as they walked. It had been a long night, and Kagome was ready for a nice long rest. Inuyasha on the other hand was wide-awake, still in shock after Kikyou had moved on. He had always known that she would have to move on, and he wasn't sad that she had, but he was still uncertain of where that left him and Kagome.

Inuyasha then noticed that Kagome was shivering, from cold or exhaustion he couldn't tell. He decided to cover both bases and wrapped his jacket around her and picked her up. She snuggled closer to him and sighed in contentment. She slowly started to drift in and out of sleep, and by the time they reached the hut she was out cold.

Sen and Shippo came straight up to Inuyasha and Kagome and started pestering him with questions.

"Shh, would ya shut up already? Kagome's sleeping!" he growled, carefully laying Kagome down on her sleeping bag. Shippo tried to get in right next to her but Inuyasha growled and pulled her closer. He lay down next to her and held her to him, only then allowing Shippo and Sen to lay down next to her.

As Inuyasha drifted off to sleep his last thought was how perfect this all was. His family, even if it was a bit mix-matched.

Kagome woke to the feeling of being surrounded. She liked it, and snuggled closer to the body behind her, and pulled the two children in front of her closer. Her movements woke up Inuyasha and he nuzzled her neck.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and responded, "Good morning to you too."

Inuyasha reluctantly started to get up. "What are we going to do today?" He asked, stretching his body.

Kagome shrugged and gently disentangled herself from the sleeping children. "I thought we could go to the future and get some supplies, maybe try and get Sen threw to introduce her to Mom, Souta, and Grandpa. How's that sound?" She asked.

Inuyasha just nodded and started to get his things together. He had a lot to think about now that Kikyou was gone, like did he want to settle down? Did he really want to continue risking Kagome out in this harsh world full of demons while he collected the jewel shards? But finally he decided just to focus on today.

While he was thinking Kagome had woken up Sen and Shippo, telling Sen that she was going to go with them today to meet the family. Shippo wasn't hurt that he wasn't invited, he knew that Sen was a different kind of child to them, and he had gotten closer to Miroku and Sango since they had left. He also was very afraid of what the future would be like.

The good-byes were sad, but Sango, Miroku, and Shippo knew that they would see them again, if not soon.

Inuyasha walked a little bit behind Kagome threw the woods, Sen sitting on his shoulder. They reached the well quickly, knowing the route by heart. Kagome was the first to go in, quickly followed by an anxious Inuyasha and Sen, all three praying that Sen would make it threw.

On the other side of the well Kagome was watching the bottom, and saw it turn to a purple swirl of color and lights. Inuyasha landed with a very shocked Sen still on his shoulder. He jumped up next to Kagome and a goofy grin spread across his face.

"It worked…" He muttered, extremely happy.

Kagome nodded and took Sen into her arms, spinning her around once, "See Sen, you really are part of the family!" She exclaimed happily.

Inuyasha watched them with a smaller and sweeter smile on his face. The sight of his Kagome with their daughter in her arms was one of the most pleasing things that he had ever seen. Kagome was slightly flushed from joy, and her hair was a little messed up, but to him, she had never looked more beautiful. He quickly snapped out of it though, and shook his head a little to come back to reality.

"Come on, let's go see your family." He said in a more gentle voice than usual. Kagome just nodded and they headed toward the shrine, noticing that Sen was getting a little tense. "Don't worry, they'll love you." She whispered in her ear.

Sen didn't answer and just let her thoughts drift back to her old life.

Flashback 

_Sen was sitting alone in the hut that belonged to her parents. In walked a woman, with very green eyes and a cat like grace about her. Her mother, a cat demon, looked down at her with a small smile, all Sen ever really got in the way of affection from her mother. Her father didn't even do that. _

_As though her thought had conjured him her father walked threw the door, a tall man with midnight black hair and muddy brown eyes. He looked down at her and nodded, then said, "We are going to visit my parents today, since this will be your first time meeting them I expect you to be on your best behavior. Understand?" _

"_Yes father." Sen answered, slightly nervous about meeting her grandparents. _

_They only lived about an hours walk away, but in the 7 years she had lived she had never met them. During the walk there her parent's barley spoke to her, preferring to talk to each other. Sen was used to it and had long ago learned to stay quite. _

_The hut was small, nothing special about it. A small garden was to the right, and held herbs and vegetables in it. Her mother walked to the door and knocked on it, and they had only to wait for a moment before the door slide open. _

_The older couple seemed surprised, obviously they hadn't expected the visit. Their eyes trailed down to the child, and the woman's quickly narrowed in anger. _

"_I thought I told you to never bring that creature to my household!" She shrilled, yelling at Sen's father. _

"_I'm sorry Mother, I guess I was mistaken in thinking you had excepted that we had a child." Her father said, then shrugged and sat her on the ground in front of the hut. "Sen, stay here while we visit with my parents understand? Do not go anywhere." _

"_Y-yes father." Sen answered, and with that her parents left her alone and entered the house. She refused to shed tears at this rejection, knowing her mother would smell them and would see them as a sign of weakness. _

_As she sat there she could almost feel her heart starting to close off, and the world took on a bleaker look. _

_End Flashback _

Sen shook her head to get the memory out of it, and tried to focus on the moment. These people she were meeting were also human, and she was very aware of how most humans treated hanyous.

Kagome and Inuyasha both noticed the thickening feeling of nervousness that seemed to settle around the child, and hoped that her fears would be set to rest by Kagome's family.

Inuyasha knocked on the back door then headed in, not waiting for a reply.

"In the kitchen!" They heard Kagome's mom yell, and followed her voice. "Kagome! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed, quickly dropping her wooden spoon on the counter and running to hug her daughter.

"Hi Mom, sorry to interrupt you cooking lunch, I forgot what time it was." Kagome apologized.

"Oh it's perfectly fine dear. I'll make some more for you and Inuyasha, and oh now who is this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking at the little girl in Kagome's arms.

"This is Sen Mom, she's, well, she lost her family a couple of days ago and I decided to take her in. I mean Inuyasha and I decided to take her in." Kagome corrected herself.

Mrs. Higurashi quickly picked up the little girl and hugged her close. "You poor child, that must have been horrible for you!" She whispered, stroking her hair. "What?" She asked, coming into contact with Sen's ears.

Sen tensed, and Inuyasha said, "She's a half cat demon."

"Oh well isn't that sweet, look at her cute little ears, and her eyes, so green! Your such a beautiful child, perfect to be Inuyasha and Kagome's first child!" She said firmly.

Sen mind was reeling from shock. She looked her grandmother straight in the eyes and said, "You don't hate me?"

Mrs. Higurashi was a little startled that she was so advanced and looked so young, but then again she didn't understand everything about hanyou's. She chuckled lightly and answered, "Of course not child, you're my first grandchild, I could never hate you!"

Sen just nodded dumbly and returned the embrace given to her by her grandmother.

Just then Souta ran in and tackled Inuyasha yelling, "Inuyasha! How are you? What are you and Kago…who's that?" He asked, looking over at Sen.

"This is Sen, she's Kagome and Inuyasha's adoptive daughter, and a half cat demon too! And she's extremely smart!" Mrs. Higurashi explained.

Souta's eyes widened and he looked over at her. "Cool! Do you have ears too?" He asked, looking at her head.

Sen just nodded, and then her eyes widened as she felt a piece of paper stick to her forehead. She heard a voice yell, "Demon be gone!" and couldn't tell where it come from.

"Grandpa! What do you think your doing! Leave her alone, she's an innocent child!" Kagome yelled, gently taking the paper off of Sen's head.

The eldest Higurashi was standing in the doorway looking sheepish, not looking anyone in the eyes. "She is a demon, I heard your mother telling Souta."

"Father, that was uncalled for! She's Kagome's adoptive daughter, your great-grandchild." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

He just nodded and looked away thinking. Inuyasha was the only one who noticed that Sen was hurt, he could smell it. He growled at the old man and stalked up to him. "Old man, if you don't apologize to her you will regret it." He threatened.

Grandpa nodded and roughly shoved Inuyasha aside and walked up to Sen. He looked the child straight in the eyes and nodded, "I approve, you look like an honest child, even if you are a demon. I am sorry." He told her, and even took her into his arms and away from Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome grinned and let out a content sigh. Everything was going be all right.

Kagome and Inuyasha waved goodbye to the family as the headed down the well. They had decided to leave Sen in the future with the Higurashi's to better get to know her family. Hopefully she would be able to trust them more by the end of it.

Once on the other side of the well Inuyasha and Kagome started to walk the opposite direction then the one they took last time. Before Kagome could get very far she felt an arm wrap around her waist to halt her. She looked back at Inuyasha with an confused expression on her face, wondering what he was doing.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and whispered, "It is very hard not to hold you when you smell so good."

Kagome blushed and held her hand over his. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. She loved being like this, his arms around her and holding her close.

Inuyasha could smell her happiness and smiled against her neck. He loved making her happy, he loved to see her smile, and he even loved it when she was mad. She was beautiful no matter what she looked like, no matter what her mood.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck again, then slowly started to kiss it. He heard her gasp and felt her tilt her head so that he had better access. He slowly trailed kisses up and down her neck, flicking his tongue every now and then, and nipping her as well. She let out a little moan, and leaned farther into his embrace. He started to light trace the top of her skirt, underneath her shirt. He then quickly turned her around so that she was facing him and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"Your beautiful." He said and kissed her, parting her lips and deepening the kiss quickly.

Kagome pressed against him, her hand getting tangled in the hair at the base of his neck. Her other arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. She could feel his arms around her and holding her as close as possible, though still gentle, aware of how strong he was. He leaned back a bit, not breaking the kiss, but enough to start tracing his hand along her stomach, causing her to let out another low moan. His hand traced just below her bra, and when she didn't stop him he slipped his hand underneath and started massaging it, causing Kagome to moan even louder and her knee's to buckle. Inuyasha held her up and started trailing kisses down her neck again, causing her breath to get caught in her throat and her back to arch slightly.

Inuyasha grinned against her skin, smelling her arousal. He quickly looked around and found the closest tree, and walked her backwards until she was pinned to it. He pressed against her, leaning his head on her shoulder while the both caught their breath.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I…I love you…" she said while blushing.

Inuyasha looked her straight in the eyes, and he knew that this was what he had been waiting for, ever since he had first met her. Even then, he had loved her, had been unable to kill her.

"I love you Kagome." He said, and gave her a gentle, chaste kiss. He turned them so that he was leaning against the tree and Kagome was turned away from him. He sat down and placed her into his lap, holding her close. He leaned his cheek against her head, and they both sat there, watching the stars twinkle into life, and knew that they would have hundreds of nights together just like this one.

... End of chapter 7...

HI! I'm back! Lol, how are you guys? I missed you! And omg, I came back to some of the best reviews, and the nicest things ever. Thank you so much, I love you all!

_I would like to say that I am deeply and truly touched by all the things that you all had to say. I never expected this kind of response to my fic, and it makes me so happy to know that you like it. I want to thank all of you for being some of the best reviewers ever, and I love you all_!

School is starting soon, so the updates will probably start to come slower, and my basement flooded, so I am typing all of this one my crappy old laptop that randomly shuts down. It did that today and I hadn't saved any of my work, and I was going to cry. Thankfully my dad saved it for me, but I don't trust this thing. I've been saving my work ever half a page since that happened. Anyway, thank you!

Review Responses:

Anniechanalc: thanks, I'm glad you liked how I had Kikyou pass on. Personally I think she's more...regal, and Kagome is just more...down to earth? Real? I think they are both beautiful, just in a different way. Thanks for reviewing!

Inukagforever21- haha, yes I kno I'm weird. And sorry, I kno how that is, my sis does the same thing, it's annoying sometimes...hahaha, yes, I was thinking dirty thoughts at first, but I know what you mean. When I'm with my bf the worlds just a little nicer. Well I hope you have fun in Canada! Thanks for the review!

Animeheart234- thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Kawaii Bell- thanks! I updated faster than I usually do just because I felt soo bad about going away for so long...:hangs head: hehe, I'm weird I kno...

AnimesFireBaby- thanks! I'm glad you think it's awesome, makes me all fuzzy inside .

Ookami Kashi Hanyou- more! I hope you like it, I worked hard to make it long!

Heaven wouldn't take me and Hell was afraid I would take over: here's the update, and more fluff! I hope it was good, I'm not very good at this kinda thing...

Lov ya 4 eva- I'm soo sorry that I gave you that impression, I really didn't mean to! And I really hoped you liked it! Thanks!

InuKagluver91- haha, here's my 'upie datie' lol. .

Katie...- thanks! sorry it took a while, I was outta town, but I just got back yesterday and I updated as soon as I could!

Inosan- Thanks soo much, I love knowing that you guys liked how I killed her, and I'll try to add more humor. O and I have actually already seen how she dies (my friend downloaded it) and it's interesting...

Gaara of Nezukia- haha, thanks, I have some little 'cat fights' planned for those two :evil cackle: mwhaha!

LiLV13TCh1Q- thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Inuluver12123- thanks! I was debating between a boy and a girl for a while...but decided on a girl finally .

Reignashii- thanks! sorry to keep you waiting so long, here's ur update tho!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- lol, when I read that I started thinking 'ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch? The wicked witch!' hehehe, I'm not insane, just crazy!

Inulover4391- haha, those bunnies have eaten my homework too! Don't let those silly counsilers tell you otherwise!

LynGreenTea- haha, here's more :hands you next chapter in a pretty box: hope you like it!

MellyRox- thanks! here's more fluffiness, and some dirtier stuff too...hope you liked it!

Orlando-Inu-Lover: LMAO! When I got this review, I was at my boyfriends house, and he read it and started to laugh so hard. He said to tell you that I'm his and if you kiss me he'll go all Inuyasha on ya! Lol! And I have funny reactions to sugar too...hehe, I'm not lezbo either, don worry! I won't show up at ur door begging for that kiss you owe me! Lol! And we will have nothing better to do cuz we'll be old...and old people don't work...or have very big social lives...lol...so we'll sigh over his amazing hotness!

Secret411: thanks, I'm so amazingly happy that she's alright. And sorry it took so long, but here's the update! I hope you liked it!

Kowzkowzkowzkowzect.: thanks! here's ur update!

InuLover4EverEver: thanks! I love it when people love it!

Kurimusonchishio: thanks!

xiDOREyoux: hope you didn't have to wait too long, I tried to make it really good to make up for the wait. Thanks!

Marli-chan: thanks, if someone who doesn't like Kikyou liked how she died I know that I didn't completely screw it up. thank you so much!

Japinder: awww, thank you. I'm glad someone thinks it's well written, it's taken me a while to get to be able to write and not sound choppy or random, lots of hard work. Thank you, it really means a lot to me!

Raven Of Azarath: Teen Titans right? Cool name! and here's more! Thanks!

Dieforinuyasha: yuppers, they can be in love, and cuddle, and be cute, and no random Kikyou interruptions . yey!

Kagome M.K: I updated as soon as I could, thanks for the review!

Shiito: thanks! I'm glad you like Sen better, and I hope you liked her flashback, thanks!

ShinjuNoToboe andLunarTearDrop: thanks!

Dark ruler of hiei: lol, thanks, he's always really annoyed me just in the way he treats Inuyasha and hanyou's, so I thought I'd throw it in his face . thanks!

That's all, thank you all again!

:heart:

-Rosepetals


	8. Chap 8: Doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Sen

Chapter 8

It had been a couple days since Kagome and Inuyasha had left Sen in the future. Kagome stood by a river, waiting for Inuyasha to come back from a walk he had taken. The wind played with her long hair, causing her to put it up in annoyance. Her beautiful eyes stared at the water, wishing she could jump in for a nice cool dip to get away from the intense heat.

'_I wonder how long it's been since I fell down the well? I has to be almost 3 years now, because I'm almost 18. How far away is my birthday anyway?'_ She wondered, thinking back to the last time she'd checked her calendar. _'It's less then a month away not. I can't wait! I'm going to be legally an adult.' _

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Inuyasha had come up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump from surprise.

"Inuyasha! I didn't even know you were there!" She exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"Feh, well you shoulda been paying attention. What if I had been a demon?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome turned to him and just rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha you are a demon remember? At least a half demon, and if I had been in trouble you would have saved me." Kagome gave him a smile that just melted him inside. He just 'feh'ed and looked away, making sure she didn't see him blush.

Kagome just smiled and looked back towards the water. "Guess what Inuyasha."

"What?" He grumbled, still slightly embarrassed.

"It's almost been 3 years since I first saw you pinned to the tree. I'm almost 18 now. Only one more year of school and then I won't have to go back for tests or anything. Well except to see my family of course." She answered, smiling at all the memories she had made here. This era was more a home to her then the future could ever be to her. Everything felt right here, and nothing could change that.

Inuyasha smiled at the memory of first seeing her. He had thought she was Kikyou, but he was completely wrong. She had more attitude, more of a temper, and more spirit then Kikyou ever had had. She was also calmer, had a more innocent way of looking at things, and knew just how to put him in his place.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and sighed. It had been a couple of days they had told each other how they felt, and he couldn't help but feel as if she was regretting it. She was his entire world, and he knew that, but how did she feel? What if she was just caught up in the moment, and later realized that she didn't love him, and never could? It was tearing him up inside.

He heard Kagome sigh and lean against him, and he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. They both watched the water and thought about their past, and what their future might hold.

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he slept; his long white hair slightly messed up from the pillow, and one of his fangs poking out from behind his lip. His mouth held a small smile, and every once and a while his hands and feet would twitch from some movement in his dream. Kagome watched him from her place beside him with a small frown.

It had been a couple of days since she had heard him say the three words she always wanted to hear, and yet he had not said them again once. She was starting to think he was having doubts of his feelings, or maybe hoping that he had gone with Kikyou to hell. That particular thought brought tears to her eyes, though she tried to hold them back.

Her tears awakened Inuyasha, and he slowly opened his golden orbs to see Kagome looking at him with tears slowly rolling down her face.

"Ka-Kagome? What's wrong?" he whispered, not yet fully awake.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, go back to sleep." She answered, also whispering.

Inuyasha shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows, looking her straight in the eyes. Kagome leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling as close to him as possible.

"What is it?" He asked again, placing one of his arms around her and stroking her hair.

Kagome leaned her head up and looked him in the eyes. "Inuyasha, do you regret telling you that you love me?" she asked, her voice cracking just a little bit.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, and then kissed her gently on the forehead. "No, I do not regret saying that I love you, because it's true."

A small smile started on Kagome's lips, and then spread into a large and extremely happy smile. She hugged him hard and said, "I love you too Inuyasha."

Now it was his turn to have a smile spread quickly across his face. He gently kissed her lips, and lay back down. Kagome snuggled in next to him, finally able to get a good night's rest.

... End of Chapter 8 ...

:sighs: I'm sorry it's so short, I'm having a bit of writers block. I have no idea what I want to do with this fic anymore, seeing as it doesn't have a plot. I'm not going to stop it, I just don't know what else to do!

Review Responses:

Inosan: there's two? I saw the one with the lava. She brings Naraku to hell? That's so cool! And I hope this cleared up the age issue, thanks for reminding me that I hadn't talked about her age...but she is older, and it's like a dog, when a dog smells a girl dog in heat he basically wants to jump her . hehe. And personally I don't believe that you have to wait until marriage before sex, but I might do that in this fic, I'm not sure yet...

LynGreenTea: hehe, here's more!

Vengeance4love23: thanks! I continued .

Kawaii Bell: lol, everyone is weird on some level...certain people are just better at hiding it...hehe. thanks!

Lov ya 4 eva: thanks! I'm glade someone likes my writing...my annoying boyfriend won't even read it :mutters under breath about evil boyfriends: hehe, o well

Lord of the Blades: thanks, and my labtop sucks, but my mom set up our regular computer so now I can use that...even though it uses the phone line and no one can ever call the house...o well .

Shadow Dragon: yes there will be a lemon, but I have nooo idea when. I think I'm going to give it a few more chapters, but it will be coming!

Reignashii: lol, thanks, and I'm sorry about how long this chapter took to come out...:hangs head: I get so bad about that sometimes...

Inukagforever21: here's my update, sorry it took so long!

Animeheart234: it's ok, I'm lazy too, and here's the next chapter .

Katie...: lol, glade I made you happy. Haha, well being polite is always a good thing, it can never steer you wrong.

Kowzkowzkowzkowzect: thanks, and I'm glade you liked the flashback!

Kurimusonchishio- don't worry, I'm going to have a whole chapter on Shippo/Kagome bonding time, I just wanted to give Sen some time alone with the Higurashi's

BlueMoonDog: thanks . and I'm happy that Sen's loved too! Here's the next chapter!

Letselina: awww, u called me poophead :Hangs my poophead: I'm sorry this one is so short too...

Angicakesisinuyashasluvr: thanks .

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: haha, and a lemon will come eventually, just not sure when, probably in a couple of chapters...

Miroku48: awww :Hugs you: don't worry, if you keep on being a sweeti like that I am suuuure you'll get a girlfriend!

Crazyinulover: hmm...:trying to figure out what –O- is supposed to be...: thanks!

AnimesFireBaby: thanks! I'm glade you liked her flashback!

Lulu: thanks!

Katie...: wow, two reviews in one chapter...sorry! I was (and still am) having major writers block! I'm working on it though!

Anniechanalc: o.O wow, I'm sorry, that must have been horrible...wow. well I do respect your opinion, anyone who reviews and tells me what they like or dislike about my story has my respect. Thanks!

MellyRox: lol, thanks! I hope you liked this one too!

ShinjuNoToboe and LunarTeardrop: lol, yup, Inuyasha is a daddy, if not by blood then by choice .

Thank you everyone, and I hope to have a chapter out much faster than this one took. I am so sorry! And I am working on my writers block...

Thanks

-Rosepetals


	9. Chap 9: Miroku and Sango

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Sen

Chapter 9

Sango smiled at the look of wonderment Shippo had on his face. His hand was pressed lightly on her bulging stomach, and he could feel the kick of the baby inside her. He looked up at Sango and started to grin.

"Wow Sango, it's really in there!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing towards her stomach.

Sango laughed and asked, "What, you thought I was just getting fat?"

Shippo nodded and Sango's eyebrow started to twitch. "Shippo...run." she growled, quickly starting to chase after the little demon.

Miroku walked into the room to find his wife attacking Shippo with almost the same intensity that she went after him with.

"Sango, what happened?" Miroku asked, trying to get her to stop chasing Shippo for a moment.

She did pause and her face turned sad, tears started to well up in her eyes, "He called me fat!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow and looked down at Shippo. "Now why would he do that? You are not fat, your beautiful." He said, trying to calm things down. Her mood swings were going to be the death of them all, if not that then her cravings would do.

A bright smile spread across her face, making her seem to glow. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. She was due any day now, and her mood swings and cravings where worse than ever.

Sango sighed and was about to apologize, when she suddenly felt her stomach cramp up, and cried out in pain instead.

Miroku was instantly by her side, hold her up and asking, "Are you alright, what's wrong?"

"I think," she gasped as another contraction rippled pain threw her body, "I think it's time."

Nothing else was needed to be said, Miroku quickly laid Sango down on their bed and rushed over to Kaede's hut, and dragged her as quickly as possible over to his home.

As Sango cried in pain, Miroku knew it was going to be a long day.

It had been a long day, and a long night too. But after hours of pain (on both their parts) the beautiful baby girl was born. After another hour of arguing she was named Yumi, and soon after being named she was fast asleep in her mothers arms, who was also asleep.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back at Kaede's village just in time to watch Shippo while Sango gave birth. He was full of questions, which Kagome tried to answer without going into too much detail. Inuyasha just sat there laughed when a particularly difficult question came up, causing Kagome to blush and stutter out a very confusing answer.

Finally Kagome was as red as a tomato, and couldn't take it anymore. She put Shippo to bed and crept back down the stairs to sit with Inuyasha. They both sighed happily at the silence that was left behind.

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's arms and couldn't help but think back to a couple nights ago. Once again they hadn't said they loved each other in a while, but Kagome now realized it was just because he wasn't good at showing how he felt.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Hmm?" he muttered.

"Do you think we should bring Shippo to the future? Give him and Sen some bonding time together and with my family?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, than replied, "I don't know, I kind of want to keep the squirt with us for now; we haven't seen him in a while."

Kagome smiled at this open show of affection toward Shippo. She knew he would never admit it, but he really loved Shippo. And so did she, and she had missed him while they were traveling, though she knew it was better for him to stay here and play with children his age. And she trusted Miroku and Sango to take good care of him.

Inuyasha took her silence as agreement and continued to think. Somehow he had to get to the future without Kagome knowing so he could talk to her mother. He had a lot of questions that he knew he couldn't ask Kagome.

Both of them, weary from a long day of traveling, fell quickly into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh as he jumped out of the well and into the well house in the future. He walked toward the back door of Kagome's house and knocked on it, hoping that Mrs. Higurashi would be home.

"Come in!" Came a voice from the kitchen. Inuyasha entered the house and followed his nose (and stomach) towards the kitchen. In it Mrs. Higurashi was cooking at the stove, her hair tide back and an apron on over her clothing. Sen was sitting at her feet, playing with some toys that Mrs. Higurashi had gotten her during her stay there.

Sen squealed and ran towards her dad, hugging him around the knees. Inuyasha laughed and picked her up, slightly surprised by her completely open expression. But that was the affect the Higurashi's had on people. They always knew exactly what to do to heal them, and wished to help anyone that needed it.

"Have you been having fun over here?" Inuyasha asked, holding her so that she was sitting on his crossed forearms.

Sen nodded and said, "Grandma and Uncle Souta took me all over the place, and I got to see the zoo, and the fair, and even the circus! And I didn't have to wear a hat because my ears are so small." She pointed towards her head and she was right, unless you were looking for her ears it was as if they were invisible.

Inuyasha smiled at her, again surprised. She had never said that much in one sentence before. Mrs. Higurashi just laughed and gave Inuyasha a one armed hug.

"Once she opens up she just loves to talk. But that's how it is with most children. But are you here to take her back with you already?" she asked, a small frown on her face.

"No, I actually had a question to ask you..." Inuyasha said, his face turning slightly red.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and told Sen to go play with Uncle Souta up in his room. Sen ran off and Mrs. Higurashi sat down at the kitchen table, gesturing that Inuyasha join her.

"So, what is it you want to know?" She asked.

Inuyasha sat there for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to ask her. "Well, I was wondering how people express love for each other in this time?" he blurted out.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, and patted his arm. "I thought you would ask that eventually. Usually people who plan to stay together forever, and I'm just guessing that's what you mean, propose. Let me explain the process..."

Inuyasha stood looking at the ring that Mrs. Higurashi had given him. She said it was the one that Mr. Higurashi had given to her, and that it would mean a lot to Kagome to have it.

Inuyasha sighed and thought about everything that she had explained to him, and he knew that he would have to do this ceremony in the future, and he'd have to wear shoes and a hat too, but it was worth it. Because he knew that Kagome would be happy, and seeing her smile was worth it.

Inuyasha smiled and headed back toward Sango and Miroku's house. Tomorrow he would ask her, tomorrow he prayed she would say yes.

So, what did you think? I thought I'd add in some of Sango and Miroku stuff...and the whole baby thing. .

Thank you soo much for all the reviews! Again I am astounded by the amount, I love you all!

I expect this story to be only 2 or 3 more chapters long, and I do have an idea for another fic, so please check that out! It won't come out until this is finished, and probably won't be updated as fast as this one was, because school will be started next Tuesday...ew...

Review Responses:

MakeLoveNotWar: here's more! I hope you liked this one too!

Katie...: aww thanks, I think I'm starting to get my muse back...even if she is coming back grudgingly! Lol

Random: lol, there will be a lemon, it will probably be the last chapter though. Thanks!

Anniechanalc: haha! I love la la land! So much fun...hehe, thanks!

Reignashii: aww, don't worry you'll get it out there! I do that all the time too, I used to write another fic, and I went back and read it, it was horrible! This was under another pen name, and I just couldn't look at it anymore...

Andarialblood: this one's longer! Thanks, and you don't like Sen? That's too bad, I like her, o well!

InuLover4EverEver: lol, thanks but I've finally got the ending of this fic all planned out .

The Violet Raven: haha everyone wants a lemon! Haha, well there will be one, but probably not until the last chapter.

VamireJazzy: they will get Sen soon! Just not this chapter...

MellyRox: thanks! and good luck with your writers block, its tough, and sucks, but it'll pass...hopefully!

Inosan: school sucks balls, but I'm starting too, and it's going to be annoying, I'm going into Junior year and I hear it's the hardest, blah! O well, I shall survive! Good luck!

Janellius: hey sweets, and yes, romance, MWHAHAHAHAHA. lol, I lover you!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: thanks .

Kawaii Bell: thanks! I hope this was soon...I think it is at least!

Katie...: thanks! I've actually planned out the rest of this fic! YEY! Lol, I stayed up thinking about it in bed (that's where I get all my ideas .) and I figured it all out. Thanks for the suggestions though!


	10. Chap 10: Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Sen.

Chapter 10

Inuyasha stared at Kagome from high up in the God Tree, unable to rip his eyes away from her. Her long hair was flowing back like a black silken river, and her eye's were closed as she felt the wind around her. She was wearing a black tank top, and jean shorts, trying to keep cool in the hot summer days. Then she looked up and opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"Inuyasha, you're the one who wanted to talk to me! Come on down here!" She yelled up, placing her hands on her hips playfully.

Inuyasha smirked and jumped down, landing behind her. He placed his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, feeling her relax in his arms.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"What did you want to ask?" She asked, a little confused.

Inuyasha turned her around, and placed his hands in hers. Then he went down on one knee, and removed one hand to take the ring out of is pocket.

"Kagome, I love you, and I might not fully understand this costume, I want you to marry me, your way. I'll even wear shoes!" he stated, feeling proud.

Then everything deflated as he smelt her tears, and saw them well up in her eyes. He was about to apologize, and say that he didn't mean to make her cry and he would do whatever she wanted him to if only she wouldn't cry, when she hugged him. She knocked both of them to the ground, and started to laugh while she cried.

"Of course Inuyasha, of course I'll marry you!" she answered, still laughing and crying. "But I do have one question..."

"What?" he asked.

"Where did you get the money for a ring?" she wondered.

"Oh, I forgot! Your mom told me to tell you that this is the ring your father gave her, and she wants you to have it now. And that you can also have her and your fathers wedding bands as well, if you want them." He answered, taking her left hand in his right and sliding the ring on her fourth finger.

Kagome just nodded, too choked up to even say anything. She hugged Inuyasha again, then lay back in the grass, holding her hand above her to stare at her ring. Right now the world was perfect, and she knew that nothing would ever be able to top this moment in her life.

---

Kagome and Inuyasha waited a few days before going back to the future, spending the time with Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Yumi. After those couple of days the decided that they would bring Shippo with them to the future for the first time, and set a date for the wedding and get everything ready.

Shippo was nervous, not sure what would happen when going threw the well. He was nestled in Kagome's arms, his little heart beating quickly from fear. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well at the same moment, bringing Shippo with them. He squealed when they went straight threw the bottom of the well and into an open and shining place. Next thing he knew they were on the other side, and he was stepping into the future for the first time.

His eyes widened at the sounds, smells, and sights around him. Everything was new and foreign, but as long as Kagome and Inuyasha had him he would be ok. He jumped out of Kagome's arms and walked cautiously towards the Higurashi shrine. He gently slide the door open and walked into the back, and jumped at the sight in front of him. Souta was playing video games, which confused him seeing as he didn't know what a TV was, let alone video games. Sen was watching with Mrs. Higurashi on the couch, and Grandpa was muttering something about demons being too agile under his breath.

Kagome walked in and yelled, "I'm home! I brought someone knew with me! This is Shippo, you've heard about him remember Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and took a quick look at her daughters' left hand. A small smile crossed her lips and she quickly went and picked up Shippo, answering all the questions that Shippo asked.

---

Kagome smiled at her two children as they watched some Disney movie. It had been a month since she had come back to the future, and everything was great. The date had been set, everything was planned, the only problem was telling her friends about it so they could be her bride's maids. That's what she was going to do today.

Kagome got up with a sigh and told Shippo and Sen that she'd be back later and to be good for Inuyasha. They both just nodded and she laughed and left, walking towards her friend's home. The four of them had agreed to meet at Eri's house, and Kagome had told them that she had something to tell them.

She loved the look of her neighborhood. The houses were all small and well kept, the yards each having their own individual flare. There were no two houses the same, so it was easy to recognize Eri's house.

Kagome knocked on the door and was instantly dragged in by three giggling girls. Eri was the first to hug her, her short black hair pulled back into a small ponytail with little wisps hanging out. Her chocolate eyes watched Kagome intently, her curiosity peeked.

Yuki was the second one to grab a hold of her, and Kagome couldn't help but notice that she looked great. She was starting to grow up, and her long brown hair was falling loosely to her waist, and her eyes sparkled at the sight of her friend.

The last person to hug her was Ayame, and she was the most gentle of the three. She gave Kagome a quick squeeze and winked her blue eyes at her. Kagome smiled and winked back, causing both of them to laugh.

"Well, come in! How are you feeling, are you still sick?" Yuki asked, pulling Kagome into the living room.

"No, I'm not sick anymore. I don't know what could still happen, but I'm fine for the time being. And I feel great; it's awesome to see you guys!" Kagome answered.

Ayame nodded and said, "I know, we've been calling you all summer but your mom and Grandpa said you've been sick! It must be horrible!"

"Yeah, it is I guess, but I'm fine now. How are you guys, anything knew happen?" Kagome wondered.

"Well Ayame has gotten a boyfriend! You'll never guess who!" Eri said, teasingly poking Ayame.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Houjou! He asked her out a couple weeks ago." Eri answered.

"Oh my god Ayame, congratulations!" Kagome exclaimed, truly happy for her. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about letting Houjou down.

"Well, enough about us, what is this news you wanted to talk about?" Ayame said, quickly changing the subject.

"Well..." Kagome said, holding out her left hand for her friends to see.

Three girls all started to talk at once, fawning over the ring and what it might mean. Finally Kagome calmed them down and answered, "Well, do you remember my two-timing boyfriend? He left the other girl...well they were never actually going out, she was just his ex, but anyway, they stopped talking. And then he asked me to marry him. The wedding is going to be in a month and I want you all there as my bride's maids."

Three loud squeals were heard, and many plans were made, one of them being a promise that she would not stick them in horribly ugly bride's maid's dresses. Then they all moved on and talked about other things, and ended up having a sleep over.

The last thought Kagome had before she fell asleep was, _'This is going to be an amazing wedding...'_

---

Well that's it for this chapter! I'm not going to do review responses for the last couple of chapters just because I want to get them out as soon as possible because I want to get the end of this story out soon. There should only be two more chapters left at most.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed for your dedication to this story, it means so much to me! Thank you!

-Rosepetals


	11. Chap 11: Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Sen.

WARNING: Lemon is in this chapter, I will put **lemon starts **and **Lemon Ends** if you don't want to read it.

Chapter 11

Inuyasha watched her walk down the aisle, her dress flowing around her like silken snow. A veil covered her face, but he could see her threw it. Her raven black hair was pulled back into intricate design on the top of her head with little ringlets falling around her face.

Behind him Inuyasha could hear Miroku gasp, and he saw Sango smile at her friend. Miroku was Inuyasha's best man, and Sango the maid of honor, so Kagome had brought them over to get them used to the future a couple of weeks ago.

Sen and Shippo looked adorable, Sen being the flower girl and Shippo the ring bearer. Inuyasha felt so proud of them both, and loved knowing that he was their father.

Kagome saw Inuyasha glance at everyone and couldn't help but gasp softly herself. She had never seen Inuyasha in a suit before, and he was breathtaking. He had to wear a black bandana on his head, but it just added to his charm.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Walking down the aisle with her was her Grandpa, and you could hear him sniffle quietly. Her mother was in the first pew, a video camera in her hand.

All too soon Kagome was up at the alter, with Inuyasha at her side. Inuyasha held her hands and was facing her, a small genuine small on his face.

The preacher looked at them with a soft look in his eyes. _'Young love, nothing is more pure.'_ He thought, and then started the ceremony.

(A/N ok...I'm not very experienced with weddings...so I'm just going to skip to the vows...)

"Do you, Inuyasha, take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, threw sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He answered, slipping the ring onto her finger and looking her in the eyes with a smile.

"And do you, Kagome, take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Kagome whispered, her voice slightly chocked up.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said softly, happy for the two people in front of him.

Inuyasha swept Kagome up and kissed her, making her laugh happily. She sighed and leaned on Inuyasha, hugging him. Everyone awed, making the couple blush slightly. Hand in hand Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the aisle, and into the limo waiting for them outside.

---

Their honeymoon was in a beautiful hotel on Hawaii, and it was around 7 o'clock when they got there. They had had a morning ceremony so that they would be able to get to the hotel at a decent hour.

The opened the double doors into a beautiful room. It had a large four post bed, a canopy hanging over top. The room was painted a light pink color, with a red bedspread and white carpet. The bathroom was huge, the bathtub seeming to have been built for 5 instead of two. There was a small kitchen off to the right, with a stove, microwave, and table in it.

"Inuyasha, do you want to order dinner from the room service menu tonight?" Kagome asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"Sure, do they have ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome checked, and as a matter of fact they did, so she ordered ramen for both of them. To her surprise the food came quickly, and she was glade because she was hungrier than she had thought.

After dinner it was almost 9, but she was jet lagged and tired, well sort of. She was full of nervous energy, unsure of what would happen tonight.

Inuyasha could tell she was nervous, and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He whispered into her ear, sending shiver's down her back.

Kagome shook her head, "That's not it, I'm just nervous because this is going to be my first time...it's a big thing."

"I know, but if you aren't ready I can wait." He said, trying to help her relax.

Kagome turned around and kissed him, then looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm ready, I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome." He said, and then swiftly kissed her.

**Lemon Start...sorta...**

Inuyasha explored her mouth, holding her close. Kagome responded with just as much enthusiasm, her hands traveling all over his back. She slid her hands under his shirt and onto bare skin, loving the feel of it under her fingers.

Inuyasha hesitatingly started to reach under her shirt, making sure she knew what he was doing. When she didn't stop him he started to toy with the skin below her bra, making her moan into the kiss. He then started kneading her breast on top of her bra, and trailing light kisses down her neck.

Kagome moaned again and pulled his shirt off over his head. She wanted to feel bare skin, and she ran her fingers over his chest, back, and arms. She nipped and licked her way down his neck, pressing close to him.

Inuyasha picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her. Kagome held him around the waist and kissed him passionately, and lend forward as he took off her shirt. He started to take her bra off, but ripped it off when it resisted him. She started to protest but he cut her off by kissing her, hard. He then started trailing kisses down her neck, and toward her breasts.

He licked the valley between her breasts and she moaned, burying her hands in his hair so that she could hold on to something. He took her nipple into his mouth and started to roll it on his tongue, and bit it lightly. Kagome moaned even louder and her back arched, pressing him closer to her. she could feel his manhood pressing against her, and she slide down until she could undo the button on his pants.

Soon Inuyasha was fully naked, and Kagome only wore her panties, which Inuyasha ripped off impatiently. He than started to rub against her, feeling her wetness and causing her press tighter against him. He guided himself to her opening, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

Kagome nodded and whispered back, "Just go slowly please."

Inuyasha nodded and slowly eased into her, and Kagome gasped from pain. One tear escaped her eyes, but she slowly got used to him, and pain turned to pleasure. Inuyasha slowly started to pump in and out of her, and Kagome's back arched from pleasure. "Faster..." she gasped, moving with him.

Inuyasha moved faster in and out of her, slamming himself as far into her as he could. Both of them cried out in please as they climaxed, and Inuyasha rolled onto his side, pulling Kagome next to him.

**End Lemon**

Kagome sighed and snuggled closer to him. She kissed the arm that held her and quickly drifted off to sleep, content to be in his arms forever.

---

Well, that's the last real chapter. I'm going to put up an epilogue. I have to say one thing...I am cherry red right now...:hangs head: writing lemons if very embarrassing... I hope you all liked it! Thanks for everything! And check back to see if I've started my other fic anytime soon, I plan on getting it out there soon, here's the summery.

Inuyasha feels someone watching him, and can't figure out why. What happens when it turns out to Kagome, his guardian angel, who he needs in order to straighten out his lonely and pointless existence? What if they should fall in love? KagInu, MirSan

Thanks

-Rosepetals


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Sen.

Epilogue

It was their 3 year anniversary today, and Inuyasha was surprising her with a night out at her favorite restaurant in the future. They lived in the feudal era, but sometimes Kagome liked to do things in the future as well. She had finished high school, even though she didn't really need it in the past. It was also hard because she was pregnant her last year, and had to be home school the last couple of months.

Inuyasha watched as his 4 kids walked into Miroku and Sango's house. They were going to be babysitting tonight, and it was almost time to go. Sen and Shippo would be in charge of making sure the younger ones didn't fall or get into anything, and their cousin's would probably be up to no good, again.

Inuyasha just shook his head and headed back toward his home. Kagome had been out all day helping Kaede with some of the villagers, and he wanted to be there when she got home.

---

Kagome walked into her house to see that it was nearly empty, only Inuyasha was at home, and he had flowers in his hand ready to give to her.

"Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging them closer to her heart. It was a dozen red roses, all hand picked by Inuyasha.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well go get ready, we have reservations at 7." He told her.

"For where?" She asked, hoping he'd answer That's Amore.

"That's Amore." He answered, a small smirk spreading across his face when he heard her squeal and saw her skip off to get ready.

Inuyasha sighed, live was good, he had 4 amazing children, a great wife, the jewel was collected and purified, yet they could still pass threw the well.

Nothing could ever be better than this.

---

END! That's all sweethearts, I have finished it in one night! Phew that was hard! It's now 2:08, and I've finished two hours before I thought I would. This would have been longer if I had anything else to say...

THANK YOU sooooo much for all the support you've given me. I hope you liked this fic, and will read my other Inuyasha fictions!

-Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords


	13. Please read!

A/N

Hey! I was asked by a couple of people to post the link to my next story when I got it on fanfiction, so here it is!

http/ you all for your support for this fic, no I will not be doing a sequel, I have no idea what I would do, but hopefully you will read my other fic, I think this one might actually have a plot! Kinda...I'm not good with plots...lol. well anyway, thanks so much for the support and I am very grateful.

and I'm going to do some review responses (just the ones for chapter 12 because I'm too lazy to go back and look through all 3 chapters):

Letselina: thanks . I'm glade you liked it

Shadow Dragon: thanks! I hope you read my other one!

Lov ya 4 eva: I wanted to end this one before school started, sorry, but I'm glade you liked it!

Janellius: hehe . I worked wicked hard to get it all out in one night...my fingers still hurt a lil bit...

Sueslalues: thanks! I hope the site link was helpful!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: thanks! here's the other one!

Inuken42: lol

Firesoulliz: sorry, no sequel, but I have another fic coming out .

Skye: thanks!

MellyRox: thanks! that was the first time someone said beautiful

Reina no Taisho: I dunno how it got so popular...it was very random...and I'll check out ur fic!

MakeLoveNotWar: thanks! I'm glade you liked the ending!

YelloRibEye: thanks, and I'm really not good with lemons :hangs head:

Inuandrave7: thanks!

LynGreenTea: thanks!

Miroku48: haha, thanks, and you'll get a girlfriend, someday...I didn't have my first kiss till I was 16, and my first boyfriend (which is my current boyfriend) when I was 16. and if your older than me, then that's cool too...cuz my amazingly hot older sister didn't get her first bf till she was like 18. -

Anniecyhanalc: sorry! No sequel, and it's deff ended, but you could always try my other fic :hint hint wink wink:

Inosan: thanks!

inuyashaandSWfan99: thanks! I like knowing it's good!

Katie...: thanks, I'm glade you liked the ending! And I hope you like the new story too!

Xsachi: thanks::hangs head: and I'm really bad with lemons...this was the first fic that I've written anything sexual in it...yea...I'm kinda pathetic...

Kowzkowzkowzkowzect: thanks! and yes, it's over! Glade you like the ending!

AnimesFireBaby: thanks! I hope you like the new one!

Well that's really it, last time I'm putting anything on this...it makes me sad :sniff sniff:

Please read my other fic!

Thank you,

Rosepetals turn to DoubleEdged Swords


End file.
